The invention relates to an adjusting device for the rolls of a calendar having a hydraulic drive for the fine setting of the rolls in their working position, and a drive for positioning the rolls in the working, maintenance and roll-change positions.
Adjusting devices of the general type described are already known. In one such device, the drive for positioning the rolls in the working, maintenance and roll-change positions is carried out by means of a spindle drive. An adjusting device of this type is described, for example, in the German Published Specification 24 42 710. However, spindle drives have the disadvantage that, in comparison to hydraulic drives, they are technically complicated and expensive. In addition, the adjustment speed is comparatively low. On the other hand, however, hydraulic drives have the disadvantage that because of the compressibility of the hydraulic fluid, in particular in the case of hydraulic systems with relatively large adjustment paths, inadequate rigidity of the adjusting device frequently results.